


She

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Ginny is absolutely, undoubtedly in love with Luna’s softness and laugh, but mostly with Luna herself.





	

Ginny was pretty sure she had been Luna’s first kiss. It wasn’t that locking lips with her and feeling her hands on her waist and her eyelashes flutter against her cheek didn’t leave her breathless, but there was a hesitation in Luna’s movements that told Ginny that she wasn’t entirely sure what to do, and Ginny could remember being just as uncertain during her first kiss.

She didn’t voice her observation of course. Seeing Luna blush would be lovely, but purposely embarrassing her like that wasn’t something Ginny wanted to be responsible for. Especially not since she knew that Luna turning away from her would break her heart. She never wanted that face to turn away from her, no matter how briefly.

Luna was softer than any person Ginny had been with in several ways, and she found herself unable to stop touching. She was constantly reaching out to tangle their fingers together, to run her fingertips over Luna’s forearm, to press her cheek against Luna’s chest to listen to her heartbeat that quickened at the proximity. She had it bad and she knew it. It had been a while since a person had reduced her to such a lovesick mess. It was quite nice.

“Are you trying to tickle me on purpose?” Luna asked one evening as they were curled up in Ginny’s bed.

Ginny stilled her wandering fingers and looked up at her with a smirk. “No. Does it tickle?”

Luna gave her a look she couldn’t entirely interpret. “Yes.”

“You must be the only person on this planet who doesn’t deny a question like that.”

“Why would I deny it? You’d try it out no matter what I said.”

“True.” Ginny sat up a bit where she was perched in Luna’s embrace. “So your arms are ticklish, huh?”

Luna smiled a bit timidly. “Not too much,” she replied. “Otherwise I would’ve asked you to stop.”

“Do you like me tickling them?”

There was that lovely blush Ginny had been longing to see. “A little bit,” she admitted. “It feels nice.”

“Would you like me tickling you anywhere else?” She was genuinely curious.

“I might try to instinctively stop you.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

She had to give Luna some credit. Despite her pink face she didn’t once break eye contact. “I think I would like it.”

“Do you want to become absolutely certain?”

“You must be the only person who _asks_ if they can tickle someone.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Ginny would consider herself an expert when it came to the act of tickling, so she wasn’t very surprised when Luna started giggling even before she’d touched her, but she was absolutely delighted.

And when her fingers collided with Luna’s waist Ginny was sure she could die happy with that shriek in her ears.

Luna had a calm personality. Ginny had once compared her to tranquility itself, so to hear her laugh hysterically - which was the only way she ever laughed - was such a clash and Ginny couldn’t help adoring it.

Her fingers journeyed up and down Luna’s midriff, and Luna’s own hands followed every movement, but never fully latched onto Ginny’s wrists to stop them. Ginny wasn’t sure if she was holding herself back on purpose to make the tickling last longer, or if she was really unable to make her stop. Either way Ginny found it endearing.

“Ahaha dohohon’t,” Luna finally giggled out, having been quiet apart from laughing the entire time.

Ginny just grinned. “What’s up, L? Can’t handle it?”

Luna just pressed her palms against Ginny’s chest, but didn’t push her away. “No mohore.”

Luna was hard to read, so even though Ginny wasn’t sure if she meant it or not she backed off anyway just to be sure. Luna was a little out of breath and her face was still pink, but she seemed to collect herself rather quickly.

“So?” Ginny said as Luna sat up more properly, having slid down a bit during the ticklish treatment. “Did you like it when I tickle you on other places than your arms?”

Luna nodded, not even a little bit embarrassed. “I did.”

“Oh, good, because tickling you was fun.”

From that day on Ginny couldn’t help but tickle Luna at least briefly every time they were close, even when they were kissing. _Especially_ when they were kissing. Something about Luna laughing into her mouth left Ginny weak in the best way possible, and she wasn’t about to deprive herself of that.

The fact that she’d once thought she was straight was beyond her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
